A Quest for the Truth
So, this will start as any normal creepypasta. Played Minecraft and lots of stuff. Alright. So this is a brief summary of the characters. Maya: My crush John: My 1st friend. Max: My 2nd Friend. Matthew: My 3rd friend. Mia: John’s crush. Kelly:Max’s crush. Daniah: Matthew’s crush We were all a happy group. But then that happened.... July 14 2018: 1 day near my birthday. I played Minecraft with my friends and we talked through discord until a group joined our discord server. This group turned out to be our crushes with mine being Maya. This is the conversation: Me: Hey guys, some people just joined. Mia: Hey John! (she said this with an extremely cute voice) John: Hey Mia! (he said this sounding scared) Kelly: Max! How are you doing? Max: Good. Thanks for asking. Daniah: Hey Matthew! Matthew: Hi there. Mia: Why do Max and Matthew sound bored? Kelly and Daniah: Yeah why are you guys like that? It’s not like you just met us! Matthew: Whatever. Let’s just play Minecraft. Me: Let’s do hardcore. The Girls: No please! Make it easy! Me: Your either getting kicked or your playing. (I know, kinda rude but I’m just some 13 year old guy who wants to play Minecraft okay?) The Girls: Fine. We all play Minecraft until all of a sudden, John’s mic starts to glitch. Mia: Hey John, your microphone is going weird. Are you getting a bad connection? John: Huh? I just plugged back my microphone sorry. Mia: Oh okay. Daniah: HELP ME! Then what sounded like her mouth was getting covered. Matthew: Hey listen what’s going on there? Kidnapper: We’ve been watching for years, Matthew. Now if you want your little wife back, you have to go at this location alone. Or else. Then I heard Matthew’s phone ring. Matthew: I can‘t go this far! Kidnapper: Then your little wife will be gone. Matthew: Okay, okay. I’ll go there on July 20th. We got a deal? Kidnapper: Sure. But if you don’t come, your little wife over here is gone. Matthew: Okay. Just please don’t hurt her! Daniah then leaves the discord server. John: Matthew, tell me the address. Matthew: It’s in Oregon. John: That’s far! You sure you can make it in 6 days? Matthew: I got this. Mia: I’m calling the police! I want them to search Oregon completely! Maya: Yeah! We can’t lose a friend here! Me: Alright. I got a plan. I’ll come there with the police and if I ever need backup, I’ll call you guys. Got it? Maya: But that’s too risky! You can’t go alone! I’m coming with you! Kelly: Yeah that is too risky! Max: You sure? That’s like doing an action movie without the directors! Me: I’m very sure. Plus Matthew’s been my friend since Kindergarten and I can’t leave him hanging. Matthew: Thanks for the help. July 15 2018: The Birthday. I woke up and I went downstairs with my family greeting me happy birthday. I had to make sure they wouldn’t know what happened last night so I looked like I was fine and happy. July 16 2018. I called Matthew and he was already on the way going to Oregon when I heard the voices of my friends John and Kelly and Mia and Maya and Max.He said he was on the way to my house. So I fooled my parents into making them think we were going on a joy ride since it was summer vacation. July 17 2018. We arrived at a hotel in Oregon. At midnight in 10:00, all 6 of us escaped the hotel by the window in our room. Matthew brought 10 items for us to use. He brought a multi-tool which he gave to me, a pocket knife which he gave to John, a flashlight which he gave to Mia, another multi-tool which he gave to Max and another flashlight he gave to Kelly and another flashlight which he gave to Maya.He kept for himself another multi-tool. We all had our cellphones in which he sent us the address which was in, guess where, the forest. We all stayed together until Matthew said “Stop, I think we’re here.” We all prepared to used what items he gave us. I switched my multi-tool into a knife and Matthew did the same. John pulled out his pocket knife and made sure to sharpen it by stabbing a rock. Kelly and Mia placed their batteries into their flashlights. I made sure I was the one leading the line. We kept traveling until a house showed up and I heard Daniah scream. Boom. We got the location to send to the police. We called the police and said that we were in the forest. The police said that they would take long as they don’t know where the house was. We entered the house and a person was going down the stairs in where John threw the pocket knife at the person’s chest. John then charged at the person and kicked the person’s face. We heard Daniah screaming in the basement. We all prepared to get ready. We heard a conversation in the basement. This is what we heard: Kidnapper 1: Matthew said he was going to come in July 20. Kidnapper 2: Let’s torture his little wife more then! Kidnapper 1: Yeah! Kelly distracted them to move up by flashing her flashlight to the basement walls where the kidnappers got distracted. Matthew then got his multi-tool and stabbed the 1st kidnapper then the 2nd kidnapper saw what happened and screamed for us to surrender. I got ready to throw my multi-tool to the kidnapper. I threw the multi-tool to the kidnappers face like how Soap killed General Shepherd in MW2.We got down to the stairs and we saw Daniah. The other kidnappers then were alerted until we heard a police siren and we heard 3 police officers screaming ”Clear!”. We quickly got Daniah and untied her and told her to get to the back of the line. The police then searched the basement and found us and said that it’s safe to go out now. We entered the police car which they lead us to the hotel. Matthew’s parents found out what happened and didn’t get mad at us. July 18 2018 Maya woke me up by gently kissing me which everyone saw. She told me that the police found out that they did over 150 assaults and raped on girls. They found a list of all their victims with Daniah almost being one. Since they knew what happened, they told all of our parents to go to Oregon. All the parents agreed since they didn’t want to leave us. Turns out they were celebrating the news that we helped arrest a group that raped and assaulted 150 girls. Daniah got so excited that she leaned on Matthew and kissed him. It definitely sounded like she used tongue. The group we arrested was called ”The Watchers”. They were called that because they would watch the girls until they found out who their crush is. They would then stalk the crush so that they could get his phone number. There was only 1 question left. Why would they do that? For now, I would rest. But I wasn‘t going to stop my questions. �������������� 2 ������������ ���� ���������������� 30. ������ ������. Category:Not minecraft Category:Short Pastas Category:Dramapasta Category:Stalkers Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta